


Beginnings

by jenna221b



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Headcanon, Holmes Brothers, Mary Poppins Reference, Mycroft Being a Good Brother, Mycroft is not an Ice Man, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pre-A Study in Pink, Pre-Canon, Pre-Series, Sentiment, Sherlock is trying, Sherlock's Coat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3981760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenna221b/pseuds/jenna221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Imagine the time before John Watson, before Sherlock was the world’s only consulting detective. The time when Sherlock was finally becoming a little less pale, his eyes a little brighter, and the sickening knot in Mycroft’s stomach was just gradually fading away...</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginnings

Imagine the time before John Watson, before Sherlock was the world’s only consulting detective. The time when Sherlock was finally becoming a little less pale, his eyes a little brighter, and the sickening knot in Mycroft’s stomach was just gradually fading away.

It’s still _there_ , mind you, he’s not so foolish to think that it will ever disappear entirely. The fear rears its ugly head at night, the fear that Sherlock will be ‘missing’ again, and Mycroft has to methodically recite his brother’s boltholes before he turns his key in the lock. It never comes to anything: Sherlock has typically fallen asleep on the couch, cushions thrown off and scattering the floor in disarray. Mycroft sighs, pretending it’s out of annoyance, but, in reality, it’s relief.

And then, one afternoon, Mycroft realises that his bank account funds have plummeted. Out of fairness, he briefly considers a foreign hacking attempt, espionage and fraud, before settling on: _Sherlock._

At least Sherlock has the graciousness to look a little sheepish about it. “It…it was a necessity,” is his way of explaining.

Mycroft rolls his eyes. “Fine, fine. What is it?”  Silence. Mycroft taps his foot.  _“Sherlock.”_

“It was for a-um-for a coat.”

Mycroft is sure he has misheard. “A  _coat?_ ” he echoes. And, for the first time in a long while, Sherlock actually  _smirks_. 

“Close your mouth, Mycroft, we are not a codfish,” he says, and normally, Mycroft would have retaliated, but the suppressed laughter in Sherlock’s voice is a welcome sound. 

“Well,” Mycroft says, “It had better be a damned good coat.”

Sherlock is grinning, now, and Mycroft has to fight the urge to pinch himself. “Oh, but it  _is_ ,” Sherlock insists. “The best.”

And, the coat does suit him perfectly, all dark, billowing drama. Mycroft spends the rest of the day listening to his brother as he rambles on excitedly about a flummoxed D.I, and cases, and ‘special arrangements.’ Finally, finally, Mycroft thinks,  _yes, things are getting better._

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [my tumblr.](http://jenna221b.tumblr.com/post/117964426995/jenna221b-imagine-the-time-before-john-watson)


End file.
